Automobile airbags are commonly inflated by currents passing from contacts of a plug connector to contacts of a receptacle connector that carry them to an ignitable squib. When the connectors are mated, it is very important that they not be unmated, except by qualified personnel. If an unqualified mechanic unmates the connectors and then fails to properly mate them, the airbag will be inoperative, but this fact is likely to be discovered only in a crash when the airbag is needed. It is desirable to provide a locking mechanism which can be operated by an experienced person with a special tool, but which discourages attempts by unskilled persons to operate it.
The pin contacts of the receptacle connector generally must be constantly shorted, or connected to each other, until they are mated to the contacts of the plug connector, when they must be unshorted. Such constant connection of the receptacle pin contacts, avoids the possibility that static electricity or a current generated by radio waves picked up by the contacts, will initiate the squib. It would be desirable if a simple shorting device could be used which could be easily and reliably mounted and which provided reliable shorting.